Earth
Earth was a lush, oxygen rich planet in the Sol System , and also humanity's homeworld. History Earth has been home to many different human empires throughout history. In 2050, an oil shortage caused a global meltdown that resulted in a world war. In the aftermath of this war, they knew that in order to survive, new worlds will have to be colonized. The United Colonial Nations was created over the course of 30 years, and they made plans to colonize new planets. Eventually they colonized many different worlds, including the Moon, Mars, and the Alpha Centauri System , as well as approximately 500 other planets. With resources and taxes being funneled to the UCN, the people of Earth prospered. It was not to last. Eventually, in the Second Extrasolar War, with the successful Helghast invasion of Vekta , the UCN chose to launch an offensive against the Helghast Empire with the entirety of UCN fleet, with each ship holding a full compliment of UCN marines. Knowing Vekta's strategic value and the loss of access to valuable resources should the world fall, the UCN was confident that they were due yet another quick, easy win over another dissenting rebel world. All thoughts of victory vanished when the Helghast fleet, largely in thanks to the re-activated SD platforms over Vekta, completely destroyed the UCN armada, ending any hopes of liberating Vekta in due time. As the war dragged on, the UCN started a slow but steady collapse. Unable to enforce laws upon their colony worlds in addition to the Helghast blockade within Alpha Centauri, remaining 500 or so ISA colonies are either unwilling or unable to give any more of their money or taxes to the UCN. Eventually, the UCN decays into bickering states fighting over their already meager resources on Earth. Billions die in the nuclear conflict that follows, and the once proud population of Earth is reduced to around 7,800,000 worldwide. Imperial Occupation For several decades following the worlds decimation, Earth lay in ruins, but was technically free. Its peoples, mostly reduced to large packs of scavenging nomads, scoured the world for lost technologies of the UCN, hoping to either build or buy their way off-world. Others sought to attack the now-prosperous Mars nation, envious of the Red Planet's rise to glory on Earths suffering. Only a handful of tiny nation states held to the hope of rebuilding Earth and returning the world to its former glory. Even these lofty dreams were crushed with the arrival of the Helghast in 2415. The Empire, unforgiving of Earth's past crimes against them, established a brutal occupation of the world, with widespread mass killings and executions commonplace, officially under the auspices of defending their newest protectorate. In reality, it was a thinly disguised point of pride for the Empire to now officially hold the former capital world of their oldest enemies, and the worlds constant status of war was deemed a perfect location to ensure the Imperial military had a constant theatre of action open, thus keeping the troops hardened and sharp. Earth natives, refusing to give up what very little they still had left to call their own, took up arms against their enemies all across the world, and have begun a bitter guerrilla war against the invaders. The wastelands of Earth are choking in toxins and drenched in blood, with the Empire waging total war against the Earth rebels, and said rebels openly using WMD stockpiles against the Helghast. With both sides deeply divided, and no shortage of manpower or determination being seen for either side, the prospect of Earth healing and returning to the galactic community is seen by most as a distant, likely hopeless dream.